


Only One

by gabigoins



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabigoins/pseuds/gabigoins
Summary: Maya listens to a song that makes her remember her past heartbreak





	

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to Nicole, my secret santa!!!! I suggest listening to Only One by Ariana Grande to understand better and I hope you enjoy!

_****  
The lyrics rang in her head. I can't be your only one....... I wish we were living in a fairy tale....... I can't be your only, no I can't...........only one, be your only one.._

The words begin to fade out and everything is black, her eyes are shut, and the song repeats itself. "How did I get here", she asks herself, "How did I have everything, and now, nothing at all" Her mind rattles with thoughts of her first love, her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first. But first, let's backtrack, to the beginning:

_I want you.....Let me introduce myself....._  
They meet, on the subway, it's late September. She spots him sitting, reading a book on animals. She watches him and introduces herself to him to show Riley how to flirt, or is that really why? Either way she meets him, " _Hi I'm Maya, you're really cute, we should hang out some time,"_ she keeps on rambling till she says, _"it's you not me, we can still be friends, not really_ ", and like that, they are "broken up". They become friends later on, they bicker, they banter, they just are. Riley dates him but it doesn't work out. She dances with him, even though he says they don't, they dance, they care for each other, they play their game.

_Looking in your eyes, makes me wonder how, I got so much time with you and there's more around......_  
They went to Texas together. She signed him up to ride a bull. They banter some more, but things start to change. Lucas starts complimenting her looks. She's already learned from Zay that he referred to her as the blonde beauty. She takes a deep breath as she walks out of the guest room of Pappy Joe's house. He stares at her. " _Stop looking at us like that Huckleberry", "I'm sorry Maya, you look.....good" "Oh...._ " Later on, she sees the bull, she doesn't think the bull looks good, she hates the bull. " _Lucas, if you ride that bull, I'll never speak to you again"_  She's angry no one else cares uf he gets hurt. She storms off. He falls off that bull, and she's quick to stand up, only to see Riley is already there. "Oh" She talks to Riley after, and now Riley knows how Maya feels. Maya's feelings are out (messily) on the table, everything is going wrong, this isn't how she planned anything. She argues with him again, " _You could've gotten hurt on that stupid bull, what do you think you getting hurt would've done to the people who-" "Care about you?"_ Zay implies..... Zay is right. They continually stare at each other throughout the night. Until they reach the campfire. She tries to ignore his eyes and words. Finally she says, " _If I had feelings for you I would just come right out and say it, but I don't so what I do say is ha-hurr-",_ and he grabs her face. As if to make her stop ignoring him and just look at his eyes for a while. They stare and look at eachother facial features. She sees his green eyes, they are focused on her ocean eyes. She feels his finger touch her hair and face. She doesn't hate it. She sees the way his eyebrows furrow as he realizes what he's doing. He tries to apologize and she doesn't let him.

_I know all the competition that's after you....so I get to thinkin', is this too good to be true?_  
It's New Years, they are back from Texas. Riley knows of the almost kiss. Riley acts as if everything is fine. It's not. Actually, everyone is acting like everything is fine. It's not. Every time Lucas sees Maya or Maya sees Lucas there's silence and tension. Their first two dates were quiet, different. But, they go through with it. Every time Lucas sees her, he smiles and stares, with a simple, "Hi", and she does it right back each time. They play a couples game, they lose tremendously. But Topanga tells her to go to someone she trusts, Maya is lost, she needs help finding her way, and without thinking she finds Lucas on that rooftop. " _Have I ever said anything nice to you, Lucas?" "No" "Well, it's one minute to midnight, and I'm glad you're standing here" "Maya I-"_ someone interjects: "Riley still loves Lucas!" and like that, it's basically over for them.

_That we're living, in a fairytale, no malice and no lies....baby, it's hard to believe, that the love you have inside is only mine_  
For a long time, there is tension. Between everyone. He never chooses between the both of them and she starts to doubt he even likes her. She realizes he may have feelings for Riley still. But things turn around soon. He does pick Riley but it ends after months of not speaking and no change in relationship. He sees Maya after the breakup that night and they both instantly know, they can finally have this one thing. They finally kiss in the dim lighting the city brings at night, it feels right. Finally.

_As I'm laying down, with you every night, it still gets to me that you remain by my side, I ain't sayin that im not deservin of you, but I was dreamin bigger than I ever knew_  
They begin to date sophomore year. It's going great, they are happy. He brings her breakfast every morning and every morning she looks at him lovingly and during school they act like they aren't together because they want no one know, it'll cause even more tension. They share secret glances in the halls and they go home together. Sometimes when they do homework, she'll fall asleep in his bed and he'll lay with her. He's there for her during everything. Her grandmother's death, her mom getting a new job, and when she starts getting early acceptance letters to different art school. Every morning, after she wakes up in his bed, she is amazed by how much he loves her and cares for her.

_I can't be your only one, no I can't be your only one.........no I can't.......only one.....be your only one_  
Lucas begins to feel wrong about everything. Maya doesn't want anyone to know of their relationship even though they are doing so well. They were doing great. " _Maya I don't understand, me and Riley are okay? She and Farkle are basically dating. Why can't we say anything?" "Because Lucas-" "Are you seeing someone else, is that why? I mean I know it's crazy but none of our friends would care and I don't know why else we wouldn't say anything?" "No Lucas it's just that-" "Listen, I have to go right now, but I think we need to stop seeing eachother in secret, I really like you Maya, but maybe we rushed into this too fast for you to handle." And he left like that._

So these lyrics keep running through her head. It's been months now and they haven't spoken. She listens and thinks of where everything went wrong. She pulls the headphones out, and puts her phone away and slips under the covers. She hears her window open and sees it's Lucas. " _Lucas what-" "I'm sorry." "O-okay?" "I was wrong and shouldn't have made you feel guilty and I know you may not want to say anything and that's fine with me as long as I can be with you, really Maya I'll-" "Lucas, I think I love you." "Well, I think I love you too." "Good" "Yeah_ " and he laid in her bed with her and they talked and they laughed and they sang and loved. _Only one, be your only one..... Only one_

 

 

 


End file.
